Drabble Challenge
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: This is a challenge I came across. The drabbles are not related to each other. Includes UKUS and RusAme.


**Tittle: **The tittle of this fanfiction is Drabble Challenge. I know, creative, right?

**Rated**: T

**Warnings**: No edits, character death. Short. Stuff like that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own hetalia.

**A/N**: Okay, so this is a challenge I saw and I just had to do it. Basically what you have to do is take five random favorite songs and you have to write a drabble for each of them. The drabbles can be however long you want and whatever fandom you want. However, you only have the song to write the drabble. Once the song is over you must immediately stop writing. You are not aloud to go back and edit them. If you do not finish all five of the dabbles in the time that you have, you loose the challenge.

Here we go~

* * *

**1.) _Hurt_ by Christina Aguillera; and the song is 4:04 long. **

_I've hurt myself by hurting you _

America looked at England, he felt so terrible for the things that he had done to him. Leaving him, America only did it because he wanted to be something more with England. Why was he such an idiot? He couldn't have just accepted him to be just a brother.

_Sometimes I just wanna hide because it's you I miss_.

America couldn't take it, he walked to Britain in the middle of the meeting and dragged him outside the room. Many confused countries gave him a puzzled look.

_Seems like yesterday when I saw your face, you told me how proud you were but I walked away._

"What are you doing, you git! We were in the middle of a meeting!" England said obviously annoyed with the younger nation. He still felt the pain of America leaving him.

"Iggy, I just wanted to talk to you. I love you... I know we are just brothers but that's why I left you. I wanted to be more than family. It just hurt so much because I knew you would only see me as a colony." America began to walk away not being able to bear the rejection he knew he would face.

_It's just so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_.

England quickly grabbed onto America's wrist. He had felt the same way since a few months before that war of independence started.

"You bloody git, I love you too. It was so hard to let you go, but I knew I had to. I couldn't keep you locked in a cage forever." England pulled a shocked America into a long, passionate kiss. Both knew that this would last forever.

_If only I knew what I knew today. _

**2.) _On My Own_ from Les Miserables; the song is 4:00 long **

_All alone, I walk with him till morning. _

America walked down the empty streets. It has been raining for two hours straight. The rain was matching how he felt. It has been two years, two years since his love had died. Russia, the only other superpower. Today he would finally be with him.

_Now the night is near, and I can make-believe he's here. _

America pulled the jacket tighter around him and neared the street where they had met. He fumbled around for the knife that he would take his own life with. The same exact one that Russia had been murdered with.

_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. _

America just couldn't live without him anymore. He took the knife and thrust it into his stomach, smiling.

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever._

He closed his eyes remembering those violet shining eyes. He can hear Russia's voice like he is right here, comforting him.

_ And I know, it s only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him. _

He feels his last seconds go by with his last words "I love you Vanya" on his lips.

3.) **_Little Fall of Rain_ from Les Miserables; the song is 3:44 long. **

He's been shot, this is it. He knows it is the end. This Civil War has killed hi. Yet. It's the 1860s apt here is no way he would survive.

_I won't feel any pain._

"Fredka! There is something wet upon your hair. Dear god! It's everywhere!" Russia ran to America s side,. He put his coat over the dying nation.

"Don't worry, the rain can't hurt me now. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Alfred said closing his eyes.

"But you will live dear god above, if I close your wounds with words of love." Russia said shaking America's eyes back open.

"I'm at rest, so don't you fret. The rain will make the sunflowers will grow. You will keep me safe." With these words being his last, he finally closed his eyes. With a crying Russia by his side.

_And rain, will make the flowers. Grow. _

**4.) _That Green Gentlema_n by Panic! At the Disco; the song is 3:00 long. **

England looked at the calander, only two weeks until America comes back from Afganastan.

_Things have changed for me and that's okay. _

He dreams of what it'll be like, having his love back.

_ I never said I missed here when everybody kissed her. _

He can't wait for no more sympathetic looks. All he had to wait for two weeks. All of the suddenness hears a knock on the door, shocked he answers it. When he opens the door he sees a familiar blond.

"Hey Iggy, do ya recognize me?" America said as he pulls England into his arms.

"Of course I did, you git." He smiles as he eagerly hugged and kissed the love of his life. After all, they need to make of two years of lost affection.

**5.) _Wake Me Up When September End_s by Green Day; the song is 4:39 long **

_Summer has gone to past, the innocent can never last. _

America sits alone in his apartment in New York. Ten years has past since 9/11. Since that terrible terrorist attack that has left him depressed and paranoid.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends. _

He sits up and looks outside his large window when he realizes something. He has made it ten years so far, what's another ten years. He can do it, he's strong, his people are strong. He can do it. For the first time since the attack, he actually went out of his appartment, he visited the memorial that he had to beg his president to build. He finally let his emotions show. For the first time he actually felt free.

_Wake me up, when September ends. _

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this is unedited, but that's the challenge. The italicized are song lyrics. Wow, that was really hard though. I hope it wasn't too depressing. It kinda sucks but oh well I only had four minutes each. BUT HELL YEAH! I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT!


End file.
